Unfriendly Place
by Faeyre
Summary: Well I made this November 20, 2016, and I was going to continue, but my story The American Half-Blood Association took up my time. All my stories will be finished eventually, hopefully. The Wrong Land is definitely going to be finished. Actually, hopefully definitely because school. Summary: HP people go to Araluen somehow
1. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Harry Potter and his two best friends find themselves in a medieval world, in a forest and a slim chance of survival. When they meet some seemingly unfriendly people…

 **Harry**

So I was just walking with two of my friends from Hogwarts: Ron and Hermione. We were heading to Potions until a trap door opened under our feet.

"Aaaaah!" Surprised, I yelled. I was sure my friends were also screaming. We seemed to be in some sort of chute, with metal walls. The door closed on top of us.

 **Ron**

After falling for several hours, my friends and I reached the bottom. We screamed again, obviously, because now we were falling right out of the sky. The ground was nowhere in sight.

"What is happening?" Hermione asked loudly from somewhere on my right.

"Duh, we're falling out of the sky! We're going to die!" I shouted back.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked a few minutes later. She was looking around wildly.

"I have no idea," I replied. "Isn't it strange? We have been falling for a few minutes now, and the ground is nowhere – actually, _is_ in sight. We're going to crash into those trees!"

 **Hermione**

While I was still looking for Harry, I vaguely heard Ron shouting something about a forest. Naturally, I looked down and saw an enormous forest. Instead of searching for my friend, I looked for a clearing. Any spot without a tree would be a better place to land. The trees were coming closer. Then, I found it: a small clearing, with a building inside.

"Ron?" I turned to my left. "Aim for that clearing! Twist your body or something."

While I was talking to him, I was already directing my body to land there.

"Ground coming closer!" I heard Ron call.

We almost reached the ground, and I braced myself for sudden impact, and probably a lot of broken bones. Not to mention a possibility of death. Then, I remembered my wand. I cast a spell, and we floated centimeters off the ground. The spell broke, and we fell down.

 **Ron**

It was a good thing Hermione remembered her wand. In all the confusion, I had completely forgotten about it. We were sprawled on the ground next to each other, minds going crazy. I realized that Potions was already over, and I guess I was glad to miss Snape for even one day. I decided to study our surroundings, because falling down a metal chute and then out of the sky can bring you into a strange place. I was right. There was a wooden cabin, and a pump. A pump… Either this was a hunting lodge or we were in a medieval era. No, that was impossible. There was no way they could be in the past.

 **Third POV**

Ron and Hermione had both decided that this was hunting lodge. No one seemed to be home. Suddenly, they heard a whinny, and a voice from inside quickly said to someone else, "They're my friends."

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione were overjoyed. "We thought we had lost you!"

Apparently, Harry had remembered his wand and had cast a spell so he had just appeared in the clearing.


	2. A LONG discussion

Hi and sorry for not updating sooner

 **Third person POV**

Now that she knew they were in a safe environment, Hermione looked around more carefully. The hunting lodge was basically a wooden cabin, and there was that pump she had noticed earlier. Hermione also saw stables – that was where the whinny came from. She was so smart, she figured out that the stables had a horse in it! Hermione was still wondering whether they had gone back in time or not when Harry came out of the 'hunting lodge.'

"Hermione! Ron! I've been waiting here, talking to Halt and Will the Araluen Rangers, for almost ten minutes!"

"Wait, it took ten minutes to fall out of the sky? That's definitely a high sky. Or a tall sky?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter," Harry said. "The point is, these two 'Rangers' as they call themselves have absolutely no idea what computers are!"

"Well what is a computer?" Ron asked, confused. Was a 'Com Pew Tur' a muggle device, perhaps? It probably was because Hermione seemed to know.

Hermione was nervous now. "What are we going to do? We are most likely back in time…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Ron. "Why don't you ask them about knights and stuff. Maybe that will clear you guys up," Ron joked.

"As a matter of fact, knights do exist," a voice said from the 'hunting lodge.'

"What?" the trio exclaimed, surprised. "Knights exist?" Ron asked. "You mean, like King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table? Those knights?" ( **AN: Forgive me if I put something wrong there about king Arthur…** )

"No, not like that!" Harry tried to explain

"Yeah!" Hermione said, pleased at Ron's genius-ness. "Do you have a knight named Sir Lawrence?" ( **AN: I kinda put that from memory, if that's wrong too bad because the last time I read something about king Arthur was… never** )

"What do you mean, Sir Lawrence?" the same voice asked. Then he walked out of the hunting lodge.

"Will, I was trying to tell them but they didn't listen," Harry said quickly.

Then the newcomer, Will, turned to Ron and Hermione. "We have barons, and a knight named Sir Horace, we have a king named King Duncan. The baron of Redmont Fief is Arald and the Battlemaster is Sir Rodney…" Will basically explained everything, and it took two hours.

"Alright, thanks for the long two-hour explanation!" Ron said. "I'm tired of standing here for so long."

Hermione was smart so she had sat down when Will had started explaining. "Ron, be smart. Sit down if you are tired of standing up!" Maybe Ron didn't have such good genius-ness.

"Well I'm hungry!" Ron complained. "Do you have cheeseburgers and fries?" ( **AN: Sure, wizards probably don't know but still** )

"Weren't you listening?" Hermione asked. "He already explained all common foods."

"Oh," Ron said. "So no cheeseburgers and fries until we can _get out of this freaking ancient place_."

"Right," Harry said. "We have to get out of here. I wonder, how about apparition?"

He spun around and fell down face first. "Ow… I think I have a broken nose." He pointed his wand at his nose and said, "Episkey!"

"There we go!"


End file.
